drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phantom Strange
Welcome Hi, welcome to Drakengard Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leonard page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 0001 Hi there! I'm in a bit of a rush, so I'll just give you some of the basic info I know of regarding characters and thier pacts: Drakengard Caim: Pact Beast: Red Dragon Pact Location: Tongue Pact Price: Voice Seere Pact Beast: Golem Pact Location: Entire body Pact Price: His time (biological immortality) Leonard Pact Beast: Faerie Pact Location: Eyes Pact Price: Sight Arioch Pact Beasts: Salamander and Undine Pact Location: Lower abdomen and genitals Pact Price: Womb (fertility) Verderlet Pact Beast: Dragon (Petrified) Pact Location: Head Pact Price: Hair Inuart Pact Beast: Black Dragon Pact Location: Throat (larynx) Pact Price: Song Drakengard 2 Urick Pact Beast: Reaper (minor death spirit) Pact Location: Right side of chest, curving upwards towards the neck Pact Price: Chanagebility (something to do with the fact that his body will stay the same...I've no idea) Zhangpo Pact Beast: Ifrit Pact Location: Stomache Pact Price:Sensation of eating Yaha Pact Beast: Gnomes Pact Location: ? (the concept art is all in Japanese and doesn't even hint at a location) Pact Price: Inability to feel pleasure Hanch Pact Beast: Kelpie Pact Location: Breasts Pact Price: Her charm Gismor Pact Beast: Shadow (?) Pact Location: Entire body (for some reason) Pact Price: ? (Yet again, I can't understand the Japanese I'm afraid) That's all the info I have for now. I'll be back! 0001 21:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll look forward to helping this Wiki, though my edits won't be ace and I only have Drakengard the first one.Shotgun02 17:25, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Spiffing Hey there, Phantom Strange, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! With Drakengard 3 being announced for next year, I wanted to stop by and ask if you needed any help bringing this wiki up to speed. I'd love to be able to create an update wordmark and a background for you guys and help organize the mainpage out a bit. Anything pressing that you'd like some help on? I've got some time to pitch in to help. Just let me know! Have a good one. TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:00, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Gender https://twitter.com/yokotaro/status/377763637056008192 Here. His English might not be perfect, but I think the point he was trying to make is clear. - Dan's Friend (talk) 15:26, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Background Okay, so I thought that perhaps I was experiencing an issue on my device, but I have tried looking at the Wiki from multiple devices since then and the background is just.. weird. The width is deformed. Please, please replace it with this one! It should be just right. - Dan's Friend (talk) 15:10, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, oops! It does exceed the file size, doesn't it? Here, I had another go at it. This one shouldn't be rejected by Wikia's size limits. The surrounding background should be completely black and the image should be centered. I recommend ticking the "fix" option and leaving the "tile" option unticked if you decide to use it. :) - Dan's Friend (talk) 01:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Shi ni Itaru Aka The manga has only been translated up to Chapter 5. You can find the translation here: http://mangafox.me/manga/drag_on_dragoon_shi_ni_itaru_aka/ For summaries of further chapters, Drakengard 3's plot and such, check out this thread: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/posts.php?discussion=13631362360A66499800&page=1 You should also read the character novels, which are available here on the Wiki: http://drakengard.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Novels And check out the timeline as well: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/707565-drakengard-3/68221328?page=2 ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 18:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. :) And thank you, I'm doing my best! ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 18:27, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Could you add this to MediaWiki:Common.css? .tabberlive .tabbertab h2, .tabberlive .tabbertab h3 { display:block !important; } It'll help me with making the Timelines page a little less confusing, hopefully. -- Dan's Friend (talk) 12:46, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello An unregistered wiki contributor keeps creating a Gabriela page when Gabriella is the same character as Gabriel. Would you please fix this issue, and perhaps blocking the misspelled Gabriela page so that the wiki contributor won't try and make a page on it again? Hi. I believe there has been a big misunderstanding that has escalated. I have edited two pages which another editor has quickly edited again. One of those pages is Michael, which I added a correct picture of him because his current picture was incorrect, which was quickly taken down and titled as an 'unnecessary edit' which wasn't true as the page was misleading. Another case is of a page I created for Gabriella. It was deleted and it's information put on Gabriel's page. It turned into a series of undos and edits until I was told that I would be blocked if I didn't stop creating the page for Gabriella. This is all because of the other editor's opinion which conflicts with mine. The editor believes that Gabriella and Gabriel are the same character, when I believe that they are different because Gabriella transformed completely when she was mutated, creating a different dragon. Gabriella and Gabriel May be the same dragon, but they could also be different, that doesn't matter, it's just that whatever I did, it was quickly changed or deleted up until the point where I was asked to be blocked. I don't want to make a fuss, but I believe the other editor has been unfair to me and I ask that whatever we edit in the future, we don't edit majorly so that this incident isn't repeated. Thanks and sorry for the fuss. :To point something out, I was asking for the misspelled Gabriela page to be blocked to avoid more page conflict. :DragonRider, I recall that you kept placing the Michael image you uploaded in the wrong place on the Michael article above the character template, so I had to undo your edit and eventually add that image to the Michael gallery. I never asked the admin to block you, only asking him/her to block the misspelled Gabriela page to prevent more possible conflict. -- Aura24 (talk) 06:31, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm sorry. I never meant to cause a conflict like this. In the future could you please not delete my page, but edit it. e.g instead of creating a new Gabriella page, just edit the spelling. Sorry again for all this complication and I hope our enjoyment of the Drakengard series will keep us going to continue to edit this wiki and enjoy each other's edits in peace. Thanks. Hey there. I'm quite new to editing stuff on Wiki, so if I make a mistake in anything, I'm really sorry! I want to go through a couple of the DOD pages and make some updates, but it's very difficult to avoid spoilers! xD Rekka Alexiel (talk) 13:52, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Rekka Candidates for deletion Could you remove them from the Wiki? You're the only one who can. If you're too busy to administrate the place, you should probably find someone to help you out. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 11:21, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well, thank you! However, I don't see it on my end, either. I'm not sure what the problem is. Anyway, I'm glad to hear your Internet connection got better. :) ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 12:14, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Navigation Headers Or whatever those tabs up there are called, could you change the Novels part of the Drakengard to Novellas? Kimlasca warrior (talk) 00:00, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Admin rights Hey, those admin rights you attempted to give me, I still don't have them. Could you try again? I'd really like to improve some things I can't do without 'em, like the CSS and such. Thanks! ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 17:40, July 10, 2014 (UTC)